


3 Smut Drabbles

by arcee_bee



Series: Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: K-, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: How Diver HyukJae Got Raped By An Octopus MonsterVampire!Hyuk and Werewolves KiBum & DongHaeCurious Junsu and an E Book
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/Lee Donghae/ Eunhyuk
Series: Smut Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619365
Kudos: 17





	1. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diver! HyukJae being assaulted by Octopus monster

HyukJae was desperate, they were ambushed when they were exploring the new area by a pack of sea monsters, his friends were all dead by now, he saw the monsters tore their bodies to pieces and he was the only one surviving. He forced himself to swim as fast as his body would allow back to the mother ship and he was lucky that the door was opened just in time.

However, his relief was short lived, he hadn’t even leave the water when the alarm screeched warnings about an unknown life form entered the ship. One of the monsters had followed him into the ship!

If he could just leave the pool, run to the stairs and close the door behind him he would be safe. However, being a human, HyukJae couldn’t rival the sea monster’s speed in the water. A thick tentacle pulled his leg just before he made it to the surface.

Although HyukJae fought to release himself from the coiling tentacle, he was only succeeded in knocking away his diving equipments. HyukJae struggled hard to get to the surface and grabbed whatever solid thing his hands could reach, he managed to get himself to the side of the pool and grabbed a hold of a steel bar at the side of the pool. He pulled himself there and was almost made it to leave the water when suddenly the creature pulled him harshly.

Just then HyukJae realized that the creature was releasing some kind of acid through its pores and although it was not strong enough to hurt HyukJae directly, the acid was tearing his diving clothes. The tentacles ripped the torn clothes off HyukJae’s body and the more HyukJae struggled, the easier the ragged material wore off. HyukJae reached blindly to the side, hoping to get a hold of any kind of weapon to get this creature off his body, the only thing he could find was the head piece of communication chip.

“Help! Anybody there?!” HyukJae screamed to the headpiece, hoping that the device was still working.

“We hear you HyukJae, what’s the situation?” a familiar voice was answering.

“I’m at the Entrance Pond 3, I can’t get off the water, the creature is attacking me!” HyukJae replied in panic, “Damn! It’s tearing off my clothes!”

“The mechanical door is locked from the outside, it’s jammed and we can’t open it from the control room”, the operator answered, “The radar sensed a high level of telepathic power, HyukJae, the creature has a strong telepathic ability and it could be blocking the door using its power ...!”

“AAH!”

“HyukJae? You alright?”

HyukJae was now completely naked, his body was pulled to the water by the creature that he now could see as a giant octopus. HyukJae refused to be taken down, he held the bar tightly.

“We will get you out the moment we can get the door open, hang in there for another 15 minutes can you?”

“Wh-whaa...?!” HyukJae gasped, the large slick tentacles were all over his body, not menacingly as the others did to his friends, this one was not trying to kill him ...

However, a thought entered HyukJae’s mind and it made HyukJae felt really sick.

The creature wanted to mate with him!

“Get me out of here! Now!! AAH!”

The slick muscles were wet and cool against HyukJae’s skin, they were like tongues, licking his body, they lingered longer on some spots, like HyukJae’s neck, navel, thighs and nipples. They gave special attentions to HyukJae’s nipples, caressing them and at one point, they were toying with the hard nubs like human tongues or fingers.

“It’s ... it’s all over me! It-it’s ... aahh ... sp-spreading me!”

“What do you mean HyukJae? The camera’s off so we can’t see you!”

The next thing heard was something that was a mix between a choke and a sob from HyukJae.

“F-fuck! You know what I mean ...!” HyukJae was too embarrassed to explain his situation. The thing played him like a toy, it was spreading HyukJae’s legs apart, it wasn’t a hard task for its size. The monster let HyukJae to struggle, although it could easily overcome HyukJae and drag him to the bottom of the pond.

HyukJae was holding the bar for his life, his legs were spread under the water by those tentacles, another tentacle was teasing his hole, the tip tickled HyukJae’s opening lightly, causing HyukJae to shudder in panic.

“Nooo! It’s going to fuck me!” HyukJae panicked, “Do something!!”

“What’s going on HyukJae?!”

“The damn thing is ... aaah! It-it’s l-licking m-my ... aaah!!”

The operator didn’t seem to get what HyukJae was talking about, either it was the lack of porn knowledge or the signal was getting bad, HyukJae didn’t know what to think anymore. The creature had eight tentacles and they were all over HyukJae by now. HyukJae tried to clench his muscles to stop the penetration, but when a slick tongue-like tip forced its way into his passage, HyukJae couldn’t do much to stop it.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“HyukJae?!”

“The damn thing is ... ah ... hhnggg ... it-it’s in!” HyukJae panted, the slick tip was probing him deeper and deeper, the feeling was alien, it didn’t hurt much that the water and its slickness acted like a kind of lubricant, it was close to pleasure now that the tentacle was deeper inside HyukJae, it began to wiggle and thrust deeper, until it found HyukJae’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

HyukJae let out another scream, he didn’t want this. How did he end up being this monster’s play thing? The operator was still asking stupid questions and HyukJae couldn’t even answer them.

HyukJae screamed again as another tentacle spread him open further, a gush of cool water invaded his tight channel and to his horror, another tentacle wrapped around his organ, stroking him slowly to arousal.

“HyukJae, this is Prof. Smith from the research division, the thing seems to be wanting to mate with you, this is an irregular behaviour ...”

“Damn right it’s irregular! F-fuck! Can’t anyone help me?!!” HyukJae cursed, the thing did something with HyukJae’s inner wall that sent HyukJae whimpering harder and his arousal jumped.

“We can not open the door at the moment and we can not help you but you can assist me by explaining the irregular behaviour so we can research ...”

“What do you mean you can’t help?!” HyukJae didn’t know if he should cry or be angry at the people at the control room, especially Prof. Smith here, he was about to give them a piece of his mind when the tentacles squirmed deeper inside him, making HyukJae to let out a choked moan.

The professor must be around 100 years old as he was explaining the things HyukJae could help by being ‘cooperative’ HyukJae had something worse to worry about. Something blunt and hot was pressed against his anus, it was throbbing and slick with thick liquid coating it. The professor was still talking when HyukJae screamed, harder than before.

“S-stop! Aaah...! It-it’s going in!!”

The phallic head was not as big as HyukJae had imagined, but to have that shoved into his anal opening had never been HyukJae’s interest. HyukJae was moaning and grunting as the creature forced its way into HyukJae’s tight hole, but the deeper it went in, the harder HyukJae’s arousal became.

By the time it was fully inside HyukJae, his organ was swelling and precome spilled from the tip. The tentacle coiling around HyukJae’s member didn’t help at all as it started to masturbate HyukJae like a hand would.

“... oooh! It-it’s in! Hhhng ...! It’s ... ah ... so big ... f-fuck ... fucking me ... damn ...! Ah ... haaa...ng ...”

Gradually, HyukJae’s screams turned into series of moans and pants, the thing kept thrusting into HyukJae and toyed with his body, despite being raped by a sea monster, HyukJae started to feel the pleasure building up on his body.

“... Haaa ... ngg ... t-too fast ... oooh ... too hard ... pl-please ... can’t hold it anymore ... ah ... st-stop ...! It’s ... ah ... going to rip me ... ah ... I can’t ...” HyukJae was stuttering, the alien phallus twitched inside him and swelled harder before spilling its seeds inside HyukJae’s abused hole.

The feeling of thick come filling him like a hose strangely enough brought HyukJae over the top and before the monster was finished ejaculating inside him, HyukJae came too. Ribbons of white come erupted from HyukJae’s member into the water.

The thing was still coming, even after HyukJae was finished. When finally HyukJae was all but a lifeless gasping body on the water, it pulled its softening phallus out of HyukJae’s body and pushed HyukJae to the surface, HyukJae shakily crawled to the floor, his lower body was numb and thick purple-ish come was starting to escape from his ass.

The alarm went on again as several giant octopus banged the entrance and forced the door to open so the monster that raped HyukJae could leave the mother ship. HyukJae was not aware of that, he was laying unconscious on the wet floor.

“We need to get that boy for further experiment”, Prof. Smith told the Captain of the ship.

“Understood”.

“Be careful, Captain, he might be carrying the monster’s offspring!”

HyukJae had no idea what was stored for him ...


	2. The Border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire! HyukJae got lost in the woods and met Werewolf! DongHae and KiBum.

HyukJae knew he was doomed, he shouldn’t enter the woods on his own, his umma been telling him to stay away from the woods for as long as he could remember but today he was walking on his own when he got lost and even with his vampiric instinct, he couldn’t find his way back home.

And now he sensed two large animals were close behind him.

They were no ordinary wolves, they were too big and heavy, and they moved faster than any animals. HyukJae cursed his luck, he was followed by two werewolves.

The grey wolf leaped forward, tackling HyukJae to the ground, the dark brown wolf followed and soon they were leering at HyukJae who was laying on the ground.

They circled HyukJae as they sneered, daring him to run. HyukJae knew by now that these two were definitely werewolves. Now what are they going to do with him? Werewolves were known for their fierce appetite, unlike vampires who would settle with human blood, werewolves eat almost everything from wild animals to unlucky humans and even other creatures.

The two beasts rounded him, snapping at him bit by bit, to HyukJae’s surprise, the bites were light and they did not even scratch his skin but tore his clothes. His relief was short lived, with every bite they took, they ripped more and more of his clothes, until he was barely clothed and completely cornered.

Slowly, the two creatures transformed into their humanoid forms. HyukJae watched with wide eyes as they rose from their beast forms. The grey wolf slowly turned into a young man with longish black hair and very handsome. The brown wolf also transformed into another young man, his hair was dark brown like the fur of his wolf form, his face was equally handsome with a trace of boyish playfulness. The two were the same build, although not overly buff HyukJae could sense that they could easily overpower him. Their golden eyes flicked with something, and it couldn’t be good for HyukJae ...

“Looks like we caught a straying vampire in our land”, the grey wolf said to his company.

“It’s been a while since we caught one, I almost forgot how Vampires taste!”

“What do you want?!” HyukJae tried his best effort to glare at his attackers.

“What we want?” the brown werewolf chuckled, “First, you need to remember our names ... my name’s DongHae and that’s my brother KiBum ... Don’t get them messed up because you’ll be screaming our names soon ...”

HyukJae had no idea what they were talking about.

“Next ...” DongHae continued, “You can choose to do this the easy way or hard way ...”

They were very close, HyukJae could smell their strong scent. Although humans couldn’t catch the scents of the Creatures, vampires had stronger sense and now HyukJae sensed something really thick and musky in the air, he couldn’t really point it out.

HyukJae hadn’t even answer the question when they lunged and tackled him to the ground, HyukJae’s innitial response was to defend himself, not letting them get their way. The two were strong, they ripped the last of HyukJae’s torn clothes and soon HyukJae was naked.

“Wh-what ...?!”

HyukJae was tossed to DongHae’s hold while KiBum came forward. HyukJae could feel DongHae’s warm body against his, the tanned skin contrasting his pale skin, and the thick musky scent invading his senses, making him drunk.

‘They’re gonna eat me ... I’ll be their chewing bone in no time ...’ HyukJae thought when a pair of fang ghosted gently on his neck, ‘I hope they’ll do it quickly ...’

Whatever those wolves had in mind was far from eating him quickly, HyukJae found DongHae lapping his neck and biting gently. Rough hands were all over his body, KiBum’s hands found his nipples and plucked the pert nubs, flicking them until they were hard. HyukJae choked back a moan, what were these creatures doing to him?

“Little vampire boy, you’re so delicious”, a low groan from DongHae resonated through HyukJae’s ear, DongHae licked HyukJae’s earlobe and continued, “We’ll have fun eating you...”

HyukJae had his share of preys although he was young and still lived with his makers, who he called Umma and Appa. He had killed humans before, however, these werewolves were not feasting on him the way HyukJae thought they would. Tongues and fingers were all over HyukJae’s skin, pinching, licking and caressing, HyukJae’s puzzled mind was pushed to the back of his head as another feeling came flooding his sensitive senses.

“... ah...!” HyukJae moaned as KiBum wrapped his lips around his erect nipple, “Y-you’re eating me ...?!”

“Tell us your name baby”, DongHae murmured huskily, “So we know to whom we owe this delicious supper”.

“”H-haaang ...!” HyukJae let out another whimper, KiBum was suckling on his other nipple, while DongHae’s hand was busy all over his body, “I-it’s H-HyukJ-Jae ...”

“Nice name Jewel Boy ...” KiBum smirked, “Now let’s make you scream ...”

HyukJae did scream when they worked on his lower body part, he had never felt anything like that before. If this was how the werewolves feed on their prey, HyukJae was sure he would die happy.

KiBum was taking HyukJae’s arousal in his mouth, manipulating the hard organ until it was hard and throbbing under his skilled tongue. DongHae pushed a slick finger into HyukJae’s virginal entrance and doing wonderful things HyukJae never knew his body could experience. When DongHae found something inside HyukJae that caused HyukJae to moan louder, he licked HyukJae’s ear, “What’s my name Hyukkie? Call my name ...”

“Haaa...hngggg!! H-haaeee! D-DongHae ... ah ...!”

To HyukJae’s dismay, KiBum pulled away from his twitching arousal and they positioned him so he was on KiBum’s lap.

“What’s my name Jewel Boy?” KiBum licked HyukJae’s face, “Don’t forget my name ...”

Something hard and blunt was pressed against HyukJae’s opening, HyukJae didn’t even have the time to protest when DongHae and KiBum forced him down on KiBum’s organ. This time HyukJae screamed, not from pleasure but pain.

“Ah ...! Pl-please ... it h-hurts!” HyukJae sobbed, “T-take it out!!”

“My name ...!” KiBum bit HyukJae’s neck a little harder, and HyukJae fought back tears as KiBum’s organ seemed to be stabbing him so deep.

“K-KiBum ... ah ... please ...!”

“Good boy ...”

Instead of releasing him, KiBum started to thrust into HyukJae’s hot channel, HyukJae cried out as it hurts but gradually his cries turned into moans of pleasures.

A slick tongue traced a wet path down to HyukJae’s spine and soon DongHae was spreading HyukJae’s butt cheeks, “How about letting me in Hyukkie?”

“W-what?” HyukJae’s eyes shot open.

“Let me in Hyukkie ...” DongHae positioned himself behind HyukJae and pushed his heated erection into HyukJae’s already abused opening, HyukJae screamed and tried to struggle, but the two held him in place, sandwiched between two hard bodies, HyukJae had no choice but to accept the intrusion.

“Nooo! Too big ... ah ...! Y-you’re gonna kill me!” HyukJae sobbed.

If HyukJae was a human, he would have been ripped in two by the werewolves, luckily, being a vampire, although very young and inexperienced, brought some advantages to HyukJae’s condition. When DongHae was finally burried to the hilt inside HyukJae’s spasming hole, he kissed HyukJae’s neck.

“That wasn’t so bad, huh?”

“Haaa ...h...!”

They started to move, short experimental thrusts at first and HyukJae had no choice but to let the two young werewolves to do as they please. After a while, HyukJae began to feel pleasure and whimpered softly, the way the two hard shaft taking turn in thrusting into him was making his own member to harden in such strange way.

“Mmmf ...hh!” HyukJae moaned into DongHae’s mouth as DongHae kissed him. The kiss was unlike anything HyukJae ever experienced, strong and dominating, DongHae sucked the air off his lungs with the demanding kiss.

“Ow!” DongHae scoffed as HyukJae accidentally bit him, KiBum’s hard thrust had sent HyukJae off his reflexes.

“My turn”, KiBum smirked at his brother’s expression.

KiBum took HyukJae’s face in his hand and kissed him. Unlike DongHae, he teased HyukJae’s swollen red lips with feathery licks, making HyukJae moaned and surrendered into the kiss.

When the kiss ended, HyukJae was feeling drunk, his whole body was on fire, the two hard rods abusing his insides and their hands teasing his arousal was too much for him to handle. He was getting closer and closer to release.

Before he could reach his peak, DongHae’s member was twitching and swelled inside him, before errupting hot seed to the deepest part of HyukJae’s body with a moan. KiBum was still pistoning into HyukJae as DongHae came, but after two more thrusts, he spilled his thick white come as well.

Strangely enough, the feeling of being filled brought HyukJae over the edge, with the two still coming inside him, he reached his orgasm.

Still sandwiched between the two, HyukJae could only let out a small groan when they pulled away from his spent body.

He was so close to pass out when KiBum made him to sit, HyukJae winced as his over sexed butt came contact with the cool ground.

“What’s my name?”

“K-KiBum ...”

“And him?”

“D-DongHae ...”

“Good boy”, he smirked, “Call our names when you wanna feel high like this again one day”.

And before HyukJae could even keep his eyes to focus, the two wolf boys were gone.


	3. The E-Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning Biology can be fun!

HyukJae whimpered on the chair, his hands were tied behind his back, pushing his chest forward, his legs were also spread and tied to the legs of the chair. He was nude apart from the ropes used to tie him to the heavy chair.

“JunSu ... This is not funny!” he whined.

“Shut up Hyuk, just listen and learn”, JunSu hushed him.

“An erogenous zone (from Greek ἔρως eros "love" and English -genous "producing" from Greek -γενής -genes "born") is an area of the human body that has heightened sensitivity, the stimulation of which may result in the production of erotic sensations or sexual excitement.”

“The areola and nipple contain Golgi-Mazzoni, Vater-Pacini and genital corpuscles. No Meissner's corpuscles and few organized nerve endings are present.[1] There are concentrations of nerve tissue in the area of ducts and masses of smooth muscle ... Having the chest, breasts and nipples stimulated manually (hands), digitally (fingers, toes) and/or orally (mouth, lips, teeth, tongue) is a pleasurable experience enjoyed by many males and females”.

JunSu smirked at the explanation, HyukJae hated the glint on JunSu’s eyes, he was sure that it would mean something no good ...

“What are you doing?!” HyukJae’s next sentence was cut by a groan. JunSu’s fingers were toying with his nipples, circling around them teasingly, before pinching and play with them.

JunSu looked at HyukJae’s expression, “Can you feel it? Your nipples are hardening”, he continued to fondle the hardening nubs.

“Intense stimulation on the nipples may result in a surge in the production of oxytocin and prolactin which could have a significant effect on the genitals”.

JunSu didn’t waste any time, he licked HyukJae’s right nipple, rolling the pert muscle with his tongue, before taking it into hismouth. HyukJae moaned and whimpered, JunSu was torturing him! JunSu’s hand didn’t stay idle for too long, with no warning, he pulled HyukJae’s other nipple and pinched roughly. The completely contrasting sensations made HyukJae’s toes to curl and more whimpers coming from HyukJae’s mouth.

“Do you like it, Hyukkie?” JunSu grinned.

HyukJae’s pants were the only answer he got.

“Ranked by self-reported degree of ratings of ‘sexual pleasure’, ‘orgasm intensity’ and ‘orgasm effort’, the most sensitive part of the penis is the ventral area 'underside of the glans', followed by 'underside of the penile shaft'.[2] In particular, the foreskin (including the ridged band of preputial mucosa and the frenulum) and the corona around the glans (head) are highly sensitive and may elicit strong sensations from the slightest touch or movement”.

They exchanged look and HyukJae blushed.

“D-Don’t you dare to ... ah!”

“This part looks sensitive ...” JunSu toyed with HyukJae’s shaft, “Look Hyukkie, you’re peeing!” JunSu smeared the precome all over HyukJae’s organ.

“D-Don’t look! Ah ...! JunSu!”

“Males can also be aroused by stimulation to the sides of the glans and penis, upper side of the glans, the foreskin, the front side of the scrotum, the skin between the scrotum and anus perineum, and around the anus”.

“Is that so?”

“JunSu!”

Before HyukJae could protest, JunSu licked the head of HyukJae’s erection. Using his tongue, he toyed with the sensitive head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the little slit, causing more moans to spill from HyukJae’s lips. His wicked tongue traveled from the front side of HyukJae’s scrotum down to the shaft, before taking the whole shaft into his mouth and deep throating HyukJae.

“The prostate gland may be stimulated from the rectum, or by applying pressure on the base of the perineum near the anus. Men who report the sensation of prostate stimulation often give descriptions similar to females' accounts of G-spot stimulation”.

“I see ...” JunSu’s smirk widened, he traced the path from HyukJae’s balls down to his perineum with his finger, HyukJae’s balls were getting hard and heavy under the stimulation, JunSu cupped them and massaged them gently.

“Anilingus involves a variety of techniques to stimulate the anus including kissing, licking, and sliding the tongue up and down the insides of the cheeks and crack, and in and out of the anus itself. Pleasure for the giver is usually based more upon the principle of the act.”

HyukJae forced a glare to his best friend, “Don’t you dare! JunSu ... I said ... aaah!”

JunSu was lapping HyukJae’s puckering hole with his tongue, HyukJae whimpered harder as JunSu teased the pink entrance.

“Look, you’re quivering”, JunSu commented, “Do you want me to push in?”

“Don’t ...! J-JunS-... Uuuu ... hhhng!!”

JunSu pushed his tongue past HyukJae’s tight ring of muscles. He teased the inner walls with his tongue a little, and HyukJae’s erection jumped, he decided to give HyukJae more and HyukJae screamed in ecstasy under his ministration.

“Can you handle more?” JunSu pulled away and used his fingers to trace HyukJae’s puckering entrance.

“No, don’t you even think about it!” HyukJae gave his friend a stern look, despite his arousal which was begging for more contact.

“Come on Hyukkie, I’ll use lube!” JunSu pulled a drawer and took out a bottle of something clear, “It’s strawberry!”

Despite HyukJae’s effort to stop JunSu from experimenting the piece of information he just heard, he couldn’t do much to stop JunSu, with his limbs tied to the heavy chair, he was left completely spread open and vulnerable to JunSu’s curiousity.

JunSu poured the thick lube and coated his fingers, HyukJae tensed as the cool slick finger was pressed against his pink opening, however, JunSu was persistent and after a while a digit probed into HyukJae’s tight hole.

“The abundance of nerve endings in the anal region and rectum makes anal sex pleasurable for many men and women.[9] "The opening and closing of the anus is controlled by the internal and external sphincter muscles (the most important muscles when engaging in anal sex). The sphincter muscle is a sensitive membrane with many nerve endings and thus the source of pleasure or pain”

“F-fuck! Ah! JunSu!!”

“Ssh”, JunSu gave HyukJae a stern look, “You don’t want everybody to hear that do you?”

The finger was pushed deeper, HyukJae groaned as JunSu twisted his finger and searched for something inside. He knew he had found it when HyukJae let out a sharp gasp.

“Is it here, Hyukkie?”

“J-JunSu!”

“Looks like it’s here”, JunSu pressed the bundle of nerves with the pad of his fingers, making stars exploded behind HyukJae’s eyes, “Look, your dick is getting harder and it’s twitching! Do you like it when I do this?” JunSu tickled the spot and HyukJae cried out in pleasure, “Your inner walls are throbbing like crazy!”

“Haaah ... aaah ...!”

Another finger was added and HyukJae was panting harder, JunSu knew what he was doing and everytime his fingers toyed with the sensitive nub inside HyukJae, he sent HyukJae’s nerves tingling like electricity.

““Anal sex (or anal intercourse) commonly refers to the sex act involving insertion of the penis into the anus of a sexual partner.”

“Hey Hyukkie ...” JunSu started, “You wanna try that?”

“Try what?”

“Anal penetration”.

HyukJae rolled his eyes.

“What do you think?” he glanced an annoyed look at his friend, JunSu could be so dumb sometimes, “We’ve gone this far might as well do the whole thing”.

JunSu grinned like a child.

“You better untie me and turn the damn thing off, so I can show you what anal penetration is about!”

And that he did.


End file.
